Momentous (BangDae Vers)
by ichizenkaze
Summary: "Bulan depan?" "Hm?" "Aku akan membawa mu pada keluarga ku di Busan" BANGDAE FANFICTION. YONGGUK X DAEHYUN. RnR juseyoooo


Tittle : Momentous (BangDae vers)

Cast : Bang Yongguk / Jung Daehyun

Author : Ichizenkaze

.

.

Happy Reading~

.

.

Yongguk tengah sibuk pada pembicaraannya dengan Yongnam saat ponselnya yang berada diatas meja bergetar, berkedip beberapa kali menampilkan nama 'Jung Daehyun' dilayarnya. Yongguk tersenyum tipis, meminta waktu pada kembarannya sesaat demi mengangkat telpon dari kekasihnya.

"Hyung, aku baru saja sampai Seoul" ujar suara itu dengan bersemangat.

"Kapan? kenapa kau tidak memberitahu ku agar aku menjemput mu di Busan" Yongguk mengeluh, membuatnya terdengar kesal dan mendapat respon kekehan lucu diujung sana,

"Kau sudah berbaik hati mengantar ku ke Busan, lagipula Joon Hyung mengantar ku, jadi aku pasti dalam keadaan baik-baik saja" Jelas kekasihnya.

"Baiklah" Yongguk mengalah "Kau merindukan ku, hm?"

dengungan panjang Daehyun berikan sebagai jawaban, Yongguk tersenyum semakin lebar, bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berdiri menghadap kaca besar, dari tempatnya dia bisa lihat gedung pencakar langit yang menjulang dari berbagai arah.

"Tentu saja aku merindukan mu" jawab Daehyun dengan suara pelan.

"Lalu apa alasan mu mengubungi ku?" Yongguk memasukkan jemarinya ke kantung celana.

"Aku ingin piknik~"

Yongguk mengerutkan keningnya "piknik?"

"Yaa~. malam ini, bagaimana?"

"Piknik? malam ini? malam hari?" Daehyun memang tidak bisa ditebak jalan pikirannya.

"Yes, aku akan menunggu mu ditaman dekat apartemen ku, jam7 malam. Jangan lupa, okay?"

Yongguk mengangguk dan bergumam menyetujui, selama tiga hari dia tidak bisa melihat Daehyun karena pemuda itu pergi ke kampung halamannya, beralasan jika kakaknya berencana mengenalkan calon pendampingnya pada seluruh keluarga dan mau tidak mau Daehyun harus datang kesana.

ingin rasanya Yongguk berkata 'lalu, kapan kau akan mengenalkan aku pada keluarga mu?'

namun dia hanya bisa menahannya diujung lidah, dia tahu hubungannya dengan Daehyun baru beranjak selama tiga bulan, tetapi Yongguk sungguh yakin jika Daehyun adalah pemuda yang akan dinikahinya.

"Hyung, kenapa melamun?! cepat pekerjaan kita menumpuk" suara Yongnam yang menegurnya membuat Yongguk mengusir wajah manis kekasihnya dari pikirannya.

:

:

:

Daehyun langsung memeluknya saat Yongguk baru saja sampai di taman, tertawa menggemaskan sambil menekan dagu Yongguk dan mengecup pipinya.

"ah kau sangat merindukan ku hm?" goda Yongguk sambil bersikap seolah hendak menggigit pipi Daehyun.

Daehyun tertawa, menarik Yongguk duduk diatas rumput yang sudah dilapisi sebuah selimut, melihat sebuah botol minuman berisikan kopi dan beberapa bungkus rumput laut kering yang sangat Daehyun sukai.

"piknik~ piknik~" ujarnya bersemangat.

"kau membawa sesuatu hyung?" Daehyun menatap keranjang disamping tubuh Yongguk.

Yongguk mengangguk, membawa keranjang itu berada diantara mereka dan membuka tutupnya.

"Waah, kau menyiapkan ini sendiri?" Daehyun bertanya antusias, mengeluarkan beberapa lembar sandwich.

"Tidak" Yongguk menuangkan kopi kedalam mug yang disiapkan Daehyun untuknya "Aku menyuruh sekertaris Hwang untuk membelinya"

Daehyun mengangguk-angguk mengerti, melahap makanan yang dibawa Yongguk tanpa banyak bertanya, Yongguk sangat menyukai saat melihat Daehyun sedang melahap makanan, bagaimana pipinya menyimpan makanan dan tersenyum kepadanya.

"Makanlah dengan pelan-pelan" Yongguk membersihkan remah roti disudut bibir Daehyun,

Daehyun merebahkan tubuhnya saat makanan di keranjang yang dibawa Yongguk sudah tak bersisa, memandangi langit malam dan sengaja memberikan tempat untuk Yongguk berbaring disebelahnya.

"Kau ingat kata-kata ku untuk berolahraga?" Yongguk mengamatinya, Daehyun menyipitkan matanya lalu mengangguk.

"Ah, sudah ku katakan aku membenci olahraga" keluh Daehyun, menarik kemeja Yongguk agar berbaring disampingnya.

Yongguk tersenyum, lalu mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tas yang dibawanya.

"A-apa?" Daehyun memandang malas pada bola basket yang Yongguk pegang.

"Ayo olahraga" Yongguk menarik lengan Daehyun untuk berdiri.

"Ah, siapa yang mau olahraga pada malam hari seperti ini hyung? dan lagipula kita habis makan, shireo!"

Yongguk menggeleng tak setuju, menarik lengan Daehyun untuk berdiri dan membuat pemuda itu mendesah kesal lalu akhirnya bangkit dan berlari kecil kearah lapangan basket tak jauh dari tempat mereka.

Yongguk melempar bola basket ke arah Daehyun, Daehyun yang tak siap meringis sakit saat perutnya terkena basket.

"Bergerak Jung Daehyun" Yongguk berdiri dibawah ring sambil berdecak pinggang.

"bawel" desis Daehyun sambil mengambil bola basket yang jatuh.

"Ayo buat peraturan" ucap Daehyun sambil memeluk bola basket.

Yongguk tersenyum tipis "peraturan bagaimana?"

"Score untuk setiap bola yang masuk adalah untuk mu dua point dan untuk ku empat point"

Yongguk tertawa "bagaimana bisa seperti itu?"

"di busan bisa seperti itu" ujarnya tak mau kalah.

Yongguk mengangkat bahunya lalu menangguk "Call"

Daehyun tersenyum lebar, "aku pasti akan menang lihat saja, hyung"

Yongguk menatapnya meragukan "Kau bahkan tidak bisa mendribble bola lebih dari tiga pantulan"

Daehyun membalas perkataan Yongguk dengan cibiran kesal.

Yongguk masih berdiri dibawah ring, "hitungan ketiga kita mulai"

Yongguk menggulung lengan kemeja hingga sikunya, berlainan dengan Daehyun yang memang memakai kaus santai.

saat Yongguk berucap tiga, Daehyun dengan segera membawa bola dalam dekapannya sambil berlari, bahkan tidak mendribblenya pada lantai semen dibawahnya. Yongguk berlari hendak menghalangi, namun Daehyun sudah melompat dan dengan mudah bola basket itu masuk kedalam ring.

"Wah Wah aku yakin aku akan menang" ujarnya nampak beremangat, "Ayo buat pertaruhan hyung"

"Yang kalah harus menuruti apapun permintaan yang menang" aju Daehyun dengan senyuman lebar penuh percaya diri.

"Call" Yongguk tersenyum tipis dibalik kegembiraan Daehyun yang berlari mengelilingi lapangan basket sambil mendekap bola basketnya.

:

:

:

"Ah, penalti penalti" Daehyun berdiri didepan Yongguk dan merebut bola dari tangan Yongguk.

"pinalti? aku baru tahu jika basket juga ada hal seperti itu" Yongguk mencoba merebut bola dalam dekapan Daehyun.

"ada, dibusan ada" Daehyun menatap Yongguk kesal. pasalnya kepercayaan dirinya hilang saat melihat kemampuan bermain basket Yongguk yang sangat jauh melebihi darinya. lalu teringat akan kata-kata Yongguk jika dia pernah menjadi kapten tim basket pada masa High School.

"Baiklah, baiklah lalu kau mau apa?" Yongguk mengikuti jalan permainan Daehyun. Toh, yang pasti menang pasti dirinya.

Daehyun meminta untuk melempar bola dari dalam garis lingkaran, dengan scorenya yang masih empat sedangkan Yongguk sudah mencapai delapan belas. Dua puluh adalah score yang mereka sepakati untuk akhir dari permainan dengan peraturan aneh didalamnya.

"Aku tidak mau melakukan hal ini lagi" Daehyun melempar bola basket saat Yongguk berhasil memenangkan permainan.

duduk ditengah lapangan dengan nafas terengah, Yongguk tertawa kencang, mendudukan tubuhnya didepan Daehyun dan memberikan senyuman lebar pada kekasihnya.

"Jadi aku harus menuruti permintaan mu?" Daehyun melipat kakinya dan menumpukan dagunya pada lutut.

"Ya, peraturannya kan kau yang buat" Yongguk merapikan rambut Daehyun yang berantakan.

"Jangan yang sulit ya" Daehyun masih meredakan nafasnya yang terengah.

Yongguk mengacak rambut Daehyun, mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari kantung celana dan mengelap keringat diwajah Daehyun.

"memangnya jika kau menang kau akan meminta apa?" Daehyun memejamkan matanya saat sapuan sapu tangan mengusap kelopak matanya.

"aku mau kau mengangkat ku sampai apartemen" Daehyun tersenyum, Yongguk mengaitkan anak rambut kebelakang telinga Daehyun, merapikan rambut didahi Daehyun.

"hanya itu?" Yongguk menekan dagu Daehyun.

"Ya~"

"kau tidak meminta ku untuk menginap di apartemen mu? kau berkata merindukan ku, bukan?" Yongguk mengusap pipi Daehyun yang terdapat noda tanah disana.

"Uhm tidak, aku hanya akan berbagi kamar dengan calon pendamping ku nanti" tolak Daehyun sambil mengusap matanya yang perih.

"hey, pendamping mu disini. kan sudah ku bilang aku yang akan menikahi mu"

Daehyun membiarkan Yongguk meniupi matanya yang perih, Yongguk mengusap dahi Daehyun lembut lalu berpindah pada menggenggam jemarinya.

"Percaya diri sekali" desis Daehyun.

"Jadi kapan kita akan menikah?"

Daehyun membelalakkan bola matanya terkejut.

"Kita akan mengadopsi tiga orang anak. dua perempuan dan satu laki-laki, ah bukankah itu indah?" Yongguk tersenyum padanya. menyampirkan rambut didahi Daehyun dan mengecup kening Daehyun.

"Sudah malam, ayo ku antar ke apartemen mu" Yongguk bangkit berdiri, membantu Daehyun agar berdiri lalu berjongkok dihadapannya.

"A-apa?"

"kau berkata agar aku mengangkat mu sampai apartemen, bukan? ayo naik"

Daehyun tak bisa mengontrol senyuman bahagia diwajahnya, memeluk leher Yongguk erat saat pemuda itu bangkit sambil menggendongnya dipundak.

"Oh tidak apakah seperti ini sampai atas sana?" tunjuk Daehyun pada lantai apartemennya.

"tentu, kau pasti lelah sehabis olahraga"

Daehyun berbisik lirih.

"bulan depan?"

"hm?"

"aku akan membawa mu pada keluarga ku di busan, jadi bersabarlah~"

Yongguk tersenyum sambil mengangguk pasti, satu langkah lagi untuk menikahi Jung Daehyun.

.

.

.

OMGOMGOMGGG ini pertama kali aku bikin bangdae. huhuhu, lucu ya mereka, idk tapi aku lagi sukaaaa sama ini kopel satu, awkwardnya bikin gemessss.

.

This fict inspired by one of the scene at novel : last 2% or the last 2%. I'm sorry i forget the right tittle was TT.

.

.


End file.
